Steven Thompson's graduation party
This graduation party was held by Steven Thompson on June 1, 2016. History Background information After the end of the 2015–2016 school year, Steven Thompson arranged a party at his house to celebrate the graduation of all of his peers. His girlfriend, Summer Petersen, had just received her high school diploma, which may have been what inspired him to throw the party early, so Petersen and her friends could come. Petersen helped him arrange the party and kissed his cheek while they held hands before she quietly said guests were about to arrive. The celebration The attendees had made all they could out of the event, with a snack table, music loops that guests took turns selecting, and games of strength and wit. Feeling quite at home, Summer sits on a couch, joking with her friends, holding a can of root beer, wearing a tacky bra that has American flag designs on it. One of them expresses their confidence that she would become a legend in politics thanks to being so computer-smart, something Summer doubts, and when they all begin arguing about politics, Summer leaves and encounters several students hanging out against an alcove near a flight of stairs. Then she runs into Sierra, who thinks she looks stunning but is too shy to mention it, Summer jokes that her art skills matter more than her physical beauty, but laughing hurts her already aching stomach. Sierra eases the pain by kneading her stomach, rolling her fist in circles around the bare, stretched, fatty flesh. Summer says she feels divine now and Sierra left. Deciding to keep wearing nothing but her fancy bra because Steven always kept the heat up too high, she wandered over and plays with two boys. In the meantime, Thompson played outside and posed by a slide for a photo taken by an undisclosed guest, which Petersen witnessed. Later on, there was a ring fight between several partygoers that Andrew lost. After Scott Friedrich took out Josh Hogan, McKeen rushed at him from behind, scissored him around the head, and pinned him to the ground. McKeen then got out of the ring and headed inside, leaving Andrew astounded. Once inside, Thompson promised her she could have her prize in the morning, as he wanted to discuss something with her. What they discussed is unknown, nor what McKeen's prize actually was. As the hour grew late, the party reduced to everyone hanging out inside, either dozing off or mingling quietly. Summer sits at a table in her bra, playing on her phone until Steven shows up. As she strokes his face, he says he's going to bed and tells her she's in charge. Summer subtly observes the large amount of leftover cake, which he says she can have as much as she wants. Summer spends the next ten minutes gorging herself until Zach shows up. He hits on her until she says she won't play with him if there were only two people left on Earth. Zachary implies they'd be having sexual affairs (which is what he wants) in that case. Jumping to her feet, Summer pinned Zachary to the ground, who tries to repel her fist despite being happy she was on top of him. Brown made a note to Thompson and left the house. It was at this point that Brown decided to give up his attempts to win her over. Summer Petersen remained awake for the rest of the night where, true to Thompson's request, made sure everyone left before five o'clock. Aftermath When Steven awoke and went downstairs next morning, he was surprised to see Summer awaiting him. She was wearing a different (light-colored) bra and "organizing" the refrigerator. Summer tells him about Zach, and he admits he would have beat the kid as well. Summer asked if he would like to go sort out the chairs, admitting that she can't bring herself to leave a party with so much to clean. She also admits it was the best thing that ever happened to her. Summer puts her shirt back on and they head outside to clean up, during which time they constantly stared at each other. Steven feels airy, thinking he knew all along but needing the comfort of evidence that Summer's love for him is undying. So he feels unashamed when he goes over and commends her work on the table before offering to help her up. He puts his hand on her shoulders, before making an imminent proposal of marriage. Summer grinned and said yes. Two years later, they married in July. Party attendees Stevendoategface.png|Steven Thompson Summer watching the battle.jpg|Summer Petersen Imageless (Male).jpg|Josh Hogan Zachary Brown (DOAT6G).jpg|Zachary Brown Sierra-20-boys-vs-girls.png|Sierra Hm.jpeg|Helen McKeen No image.jpg|Scott Friedrich No image.jpg|Andrew Diary-of-a-troubled-eighthgrader2.jpg|Copper (possibly) *Others Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Celebrations